


Cynthia The Epic Gamer 3: cynthoni saevs teh day

by SomeKindOfRainbowRose



Series: cynthia the epic gamer [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nonsense, OH GOD WHY, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, sned hlep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKindOfRainbowRose/pseuds/SomeKindOfRainbowRose
Summary: A flashback to the past, when Cynthia began her epic gamer ways. . .





	Cynthia The Epic Gamer 3: cynthoni saevs teh day

Cynthia wandered the Distortion World, looking for Cyrus. Meanwhile, Lucas was jumping from wall to floor to ceiling, trying to solve some kind of puzzle. She sighed.

_("We're never getting out of here...")_

Suddenly, something metallic falls from the sky, lands on her head, and falls to the ground.

"OW!" she yelped in pain. Rubbing her head she bent down and grabbed it. It was a small, flat, blue machine.

"...is...is this some kind of...Poketch??"

Confused, she hits the on button. On pops up an odd looking screen with tons of squares, probably apps.

"..w o a h."

She suddenly shakes her head and shoves it into her pocket.

"No, nono! I gotta stay focused on finding Cyrus!"

Eventually, Cynthia catches up to Lucas, who was already battling Cyrus - and losing.

_("Oh no, this- this isn't good. How could I...?")_

She takes the small device out of her pocket and looks it over. On the back it's labeled "Nintendo" and "2DS".

_("...welp, I don't get any other choice.")_

Just then, Lucas' last Pokemon faints.

"Finally." said Cyrus, as dull as ever. "I will finally be able to rid this world of its unneeded spirit. All will be reset. Everyone shall be efficient. And grateful.  **To me.** Now then..."

Cyrus walks up Lucas and picks him up.

"To finish  _yo-_ "

Before he could finish his threat, Cyrus is hit in the head with the device, making him accidentally drop Lucas.

"OW, WHAT THE-!?"

Cynthia runs up and punches Cyrus into the neverending abyss to never been seen again.

"Cynthia, what the FU-"

"Now's not the time, Lucas! We need to go make sure Giratina doesn't lose his distorted marbles!"

Cynthia pockets the device, grabs Lucas' hand, and runs off toward Giratina.

_("...now that was **epic.**_ _")_

 

  _ **~ = L e  E n d = ~**_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that right. There are three of these. Let that sink in.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading, I guess.  
> Your loss?


End file.
